Cancer
by Rhiannon Summer
Summary: My name is Bella Swan. I work at All Children’s Hospital. I’m a nurse on the third floor. The Cancer Ward. My person was admitted today." All Human. Canon Characters. I own nothing, except the story line.
1. Epilogue

**I don't own Twilight, or All Children's Hospital either. Either way I'd be rich as hell. But I'm not. Lol. This story is probably gonna have my full attention. I've been thinking about it for a while.**

You know that moment in your life when you just look at someone and everything shifts? Suddenly it seems like you're on this Earth for a reason. There are no more questions, just answers? You would give anything to that person and never expect anything in return? They are the sun, the clouds, and the rain. They fill your day with thoughts of them. You may not know it yet, but there is someone like that out there for everyone.

My name is Bella Swan. I work at All Children's Hospital. I'm a nurse on the third floor. The Cancer Ward. My person was admitted today.

**I'm working on the first chapter now so hold your horses. :D Hope you liked it and want to read more!! I'm gonna try to make this storys chapters longer. I promise!**


	2. Wheel Chairs

I didn't know why but today I was uncharachestily eager to get to the hospital early. Not that I did not enjoy my job, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Some people, though, are always scared to go to work in the morning. Afraid that one of their favorites will be gone. Stark white sheets and newly fluffed pillows where they used to lay. I feel this all the time, but the children are too precious to leave. They have sacrificed so much. They can never be a normal kid; they have to grow up way too fast. I was the same way, so I feel like I relate more to them. My brother, Emmett, was diagnosed with Lymphoma when he was 11. He has been in and out of hospitals all his life. That may seem like a horrid way to grow up, and it is, but if he had never been diagnosed then he would have never met his wife, Rosalie. She was a resident at the hospital in Phoenix he had been admitted in far too many times to count. This gave me hope for the kids admitted every day and the ones who pretty much lived there. I went to my closet after brushing my teeth and hair to find a pair of scrubs to wear. Alice would never let me have anything other than brand name scrubs or clothes. She loves going on crazy shopping sprees at and getting all kinds of ridiculously expensive scrubs for me. Did you know that they have Baby Phat scrubs? Well they do. I have all of them. I finally picked out my Ruby Baby Phat Stretch top. It had swirls of black and white with ruby colored flowers splotched on it. I also snagged a pair of Black Baby Phat brushed cotton elastic scrub bottoms. I threw those on and ran downstairs.

"Alice!" I yelled. She was always the last one in our house to get up. Alice and I were childhood friends. Once we graduated from USF we bought a house together and decided to apply to All Children's together. Surprisingly enough we both got the job. Now I'm usually the one waking her up.

I saw her little black head bob down the stairs. Her eyelids were drooping like she wanted to go crawl back in bed but she was fully dressed and she wasn't backing out now. She had on a cute Chinese style Scrub top that was a beautiful mix of yellow, pink, green, and purple. With her Fuchsia colored Peaches strait leg scrub bottoms she defiantly stood out. She trudged over to the coffee pot I was currently pouring into my mug and grabbed a mug of her own and stole the pot from me. I ran to the living room and grabbed my cute black Peds and slipped them on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice slip on hers as well. We both shuffled out the door and ducked into my little blue Camry. Driving to the hospital Alice gave me a recap of her first date with a new guy she met at the hospital who works in the Phyastricatic Ward, Jasper. I nodded and laughed in all the right places but my mind was really somewhere else. One of our newest kids to be admitted was Angela Webber. A cute little button nosed 9-year-old. She had such sprit and life but she was one of the worst off. I worried about her very day since she came here a month ago. I couldn't wait to visit her this morning.

I pulled into the parking garage and parked on the first floor. We left our empty mugs in the car and trudged our way to the automatic doors. When we walked in I waved to the front desk supervisor, Jessica. She was a nice enough person, but her friend Lauren up in the Cancer Ward was not. I would not want to deal with her if I was a patient. She had taken it upon herself to flirt with the cute teenage guys with cancer. It was sad if you ask me; string them along until they die? I find it sick. When we got the Elevators we were chatting idly about dippy things Emmett has done for Rosalie during her current pregnancy. I pressed the little up arrow and we continued our chat. I turned my head when I heard the whoosh of the opening doors. It was Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen was a doctor in the Cancer Ward and id heard rumors that his son and recently been diagnosed with T-Cell Lymphoma. I wasn't sure exactly what he was doing down here until I saw his wife and the wheel chair. Dr. Cullen wheeled the boy over to the Desk and spoke in a low frantic voice. Esme, Dr. Cullen's wife, was rubbing the boys hand as he sat in the wheel chair emotionless. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, his skin pale and almost translucent. He had deep back circles under his eyes and looked very sick. It was then that two things dawned on me. He was inhumanly beautiful. And two, the rumors were true.

I saw Carlisle look up and notice me and Alice standing there. Jessica forgotten, he yanked the wheel chair forward and came toward us so fast he had Esme jogging to catch up with him.

"Bella, Alice." He greeted us, his voice masked in pain. "This is my son Edward, I need you to take him up to the Ward and put him in room 415 idmettily, ill get and sign the papers but you need to put him on the board and get I'm into the soonest possible Spinal tap scheduled." And with that he ran down the hall.

I glanced at Esme and saw she was sobbing silently. Alice reached out to fold her in her arms as the doors to the elevator opened. I grabbed the handles of the wheel chair and pushed Edward into the elevator. I pulled him up to me against the wall as I watched Alice take Esme to the Cancer lobby through the Elevators across the hall. As soon as the door shut Edward looked up at me, lifting his arm and wiping back his air. I smiled at him, as I looked him up and down.

"You look like you could use a shower." I assed. I thought I saw a hint whisper of a blush don appear across his high cheek bones.

"Yeah…I could" he whispered as his dark green eyes bored into my deep brown ones. I didn't even realize that I had never pressed the button and I tripped toward it in a dangerous mix of clumsiness and embarrassment. I pressed the four and then retreated back to my place behind Edward's wheel chair. There had been many handsome boys admitted to the Ward but never one quite like Edward. E shocked and stunned me to a point but I was also comfortable enough with him that I could talk and flirt with him, I was sure.

I surveyed him once again as I felt the elevator start to lift. I noticed he had a sliver cuff on his right wrist. It has interwoven lines engraved over the top with the medical symbol on one end. There was no question that he had sick for a while now. He had a Medical Bracelet. It had to be one of the prettiest I had seen. I tried to focus on something else. I saw a poster on the cork board on the elevators back wall. It was for our little Hospital Concert we had every year. If a I child could sing or play an instrument and were well enough they could enter to win a prize. It was usually something cool like an iPod or a Wii. I yanked one of the flyers of and read over it.

"Do you play an instrument?" I asked Edward, he had to have a talent in one of these areas.

"Yes, I play the piano, but I can also sing." He replied as he glanced up at me through his impossibly long lashes. I felt a thrill go though my body when I handed him the flyer and our fingers brushed. Finally the door to the Elevators opened and I wheeled him down the hall into his new room. I helped him onto the bed and gave him the remote and told him to press the button if he needed me. I opened the door and closed it. I leaned against the hard, cold wood and sighed. He was going to be the death of me.


End file.
